Chica Perfecta
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Se supone que ella era la perfección en persona, después de todo con esa hermosa sonrisa y esa dulce voz era imposible pensar que ella sería capaz de guardar rencor u odio dentro de sí. Esto es lo que obviamente ella debe fingir ser para no levantar sospechas de su verdadero yo, después de todo ella era una chica perfecta y las chicas perfectas jamás cometen errores...


**Haruka: ¡Volví! Sé que he dejado un poco abandonada esta cuenta pero en serio la escuela me está presionando demasiado D':**

 **Rin: De verdad extrañamos pasarnos por aquí...**

 **Luka: Así que en un momento de inspiración momentánea escribimos este pequeño one-shot que se basó en un juego que tenemos en el perfil.**

 **Mokoa: ¡Esperamos que sea de su agrado!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic contiene leve gore, una psicópata y pensamientos asesinos.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Obviamente Vocaloid no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _ **Chica Perfecta**_

Desde que tiene memoria, Aria o mejor conocida como IA, se ha convertido en ese tipo de chica en la cual crees conocer a un mismo ángel cuando hablas con ella: Es muy amable, tiene una hermosa voz y además tiene una agraciada figura, que a pesar de no ser muy acuerpada, hace que muchos hombres se sientan atraídos por ella debido a sus facciones finas y rasgos delicados. Además, a la albina jamás se le ha conocido un rumor o se le ha oído hablar mal de otras personas, incluso no suele juntarse con las populares como todos creen, ya que ella ya tiene su propio grupo de amigo desde que entró a la preparatoria. Su inteligencia también era digna de admirar, podía no ser la más inteligente pero si se trataba de estudiar un tema siempre recurrían a ella.

Nada malo podía venir de IA, era como si la inocencia y pureza se vieran reflejados en sus grandes orbes azules. Ella simplemente no parecía no conocer la maldad de ninguna forma….

—Nos vemos luego chicas— se despidió de sus amigas luego de salir de la escuela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando ya vio que se habían alejado lo suficiente, su sonrisa se borró y soltó un chasquido de molestia.

Ya estaba cansada de tener esta vida. Estaba cansada de que las personas esperaran tanto de ella. Le cansaba que nunca pudiera quejarse, que nunca pudiera ser divertirse como cualquier chica de su edad debido a todas las responsabilidades del consejo estudiantil. Pero claro no podía quejarse ya que ese grupo de inútiles que llamaba compañeros la había escogido sólo a ella para ese puesto, por eso tuvo que fingir agradecimiento y de nuevo formar una maldita sonrisa que hacía que sus mejillas le dolieran al final del día.

Odiaba el hecho de tener que actuar como una adulta a su edad.

Ya le cansaba tener que actuar tan perfectamente ante todos, ya que esa era sólo una simple máscara que había construido a lo largo de los años, y ahora no podía quitársela sin traer consecuencias mayores.

Fue rápidamente a su hogar a pesar de saber que nadie la esperaba, debía alistar todo antes de hacer lo que siempre hacía antes de poder dormir.

Cuando llegó no recibió ningún "bienvenido a casa" pero aún tenía la costumbre de decir a la nada un "ya llegué". Tal vez era una costumbre difícil de quitar o simplemente deseaba que hubiera alguien que la recibiera con una sonrisa cada vez que volvía a casa.

¿Sus padres? Oh, ellos ya no estaban y eso no le importaba. Ni siquiera sabía si considerarlos como padres, desde siempre habían sido más como sus verdugos que una figura paternal como tal. Ellos la habían convertido en esa "chica perfecta" que tanto aborrecía ahora, por culpa de ellos ya ni recordaba su viejo yo.

Debido a ellos sus juguetes cambiaron a ser libros, sus amigos pasaron a ser profesores particulares, sus horas de juego se convirtieron en horas de estudio y lo peor de todo, es que siempre le exigían que actuara como la persona más amable con la excusa de: "Una sonrisa atrae tanto como la inteligencia" ¡Eso era una idiotez!

Ellos la habían convertido en su muñeca de porcelana, como si no tuviera sentimientos habían jugado con ella, como si no hubiera tenido una voz propia jamás escucharon que era lo que ella quería. La habían cuidado para que luciera "bien" ante los ojos de la sociedad, sin importarles lo que ella guardaba en su interior arruinando sin querer a la persona que ella deseaba ser.

Por eso no se arrepintió de acabar con la vida de aquellos que la trajeron a este mundo….

Todo comenzó por una pelea donde ellos le reclamaban por sacar una nota regular en una examen y en ese momento todo la ira que sentía explotó. Ni siquiera pensó ni un segundo más para tomar el cuchillo que estaba cerca en ese momento y cumplir por fin lo que tanto deseaba en lo profundo de su mente.

No se inmutó al oír sus gritos de dolor. No le importó cuando su cabello blanco se había manchado de la roja sangre al igual que su ropa. Fue como si sólo hubiera acabado con dos monstruos de los videojuegos que evitaban que el protagonista siguiera su camino, y eso era, simples monstruos y ella había tenido que deshacerse de ellos.

Incluso se puede decir que lo disfrutó un poco….

Los cadáveres habían quedado en lo profundo de un gran río que pasaba por la ciudad. Fue muy difícil tener que cortarlos en partes, pero al menos eso hizo que se viera menos sospechosa cuando tuvo que llevarlos en una gran maleta, por suerte tampoco había nadie cerca a la hora de lanzarlos para no tener que verlos más.

Nadie haría preguntas sobre donde estaban, después de todo sus padres habían cortado la mayoría de sus amistades y trabajaban en casa, o por lo menos su padre. Por fin vio algo bueno de que se quedaran todo el día en casa. Cada vez que alguien iba a su casa y preguntaba por ellos, ella simplemente tenía que mentir y decir que se habían ido pero que le enviaban dinero cada mes para todo lo que necesitara; aunque ella ya tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una librería para poder tener al menos algo de comer.

Después de ese suceso que marcó una nueva etapa en su vida, comenzó a sentirse más extraña. Cada noche recordaba la forma en que los había matado cruelmente con un cuchillo de cocina, la sangre esparcida, el olor de ese líquido impregnado en el aire, los ojos horrorizados de sus progenitores. Todo eso daba vueltas en su cabeza hasta que llegaba a la conclusión de que le había encantado hacerlo.

Ahí fue cuando comenzó a temer de haber despertado un lado oscuro de ella con sed de sangre, algo muy irónico ya que ella jamás se había considerado como alguien violenta. Pero esa sensación fue tan única que quería repetirla una vez más.

Y así fue, cada noche una nueva víctima elegida por azares del destino, ya fuera porque intercambiaron palabras o porque simplemente habían hecho algo que ella consideraría "inhumano", al menos si iba a seguir con ese "pasatiempo" debía ser al menos un poco justa con respecto a sus víctimas. Al principio fue difícil contenerse y por eso casi era descubierta por la policía varias veces, sus víctimas lograban alcanzar a tres personas por noche o incluso más, simplemente esa sed de sangre no paraba.

Dándose cuenta de que se había convertido en un monstruo, comenzó a llorar en su habitación sintiendo toda la culpa y arrepentimiento que no había sentido desde la muerte de sus padres, como si todos esos sentimientos hubieran llegado de golpe haciéndola reaccionar; incluso llegó a vomitar unas cuantas veces esa noche debido a lo asqueada que se sentía de sí misma.

Durante ese tiempo de culpa, cambió drásticamente preocupando a todos sus relativos. Estuvo tentada a contarle sus crímenes a alguien para poder desahogarse, pero al final sólo pudo crear una trágica historia para dar una razón del porqué de su depresión. Por fin le había encontrado una utilidad a esa máscara de "chica perfecta" que tanto construyeron sus padres: _sus mentiras eran más creíbles_. Nadie nunca podía desconfiar de la perfecta y amable IA.

Así que para dejar de sentirse mal consigo misma, decidió dejar su pasatiempo como asesina.

* * *

Una noche despertó alterada, de nuevo esa ansiedad por sentir esa sensación al matar volvieron. No sabía que hacer, se encontraba confundida. ¿Qué tal si fallaba? ¿Qué tal si la descubrían? Tenía tanto miedo de lo que podía pasar, pero tampoco podía dejar de sentir esa necesidad por matar. Era como si el color carmesí que salía de sus víctimas se hubiera vuelto una adicción que hacía que no quisiera parar.

 _¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido? ¿Podría culpar a sus padres de todo esto?_

No tenía ninguna respuesta para este tipo de cosas, ya ni sabía si la chica que anhelaba sacar al mundo se encontraba ahí. Se sentía rota, como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera en millones de pedazos y era algo que no podías volver a construir. Así era como se sentía, una muñeca rota pero que ante los ojos de los demás seguía siendo hermosa mientras no se vieran las imperfecciones.

Intentaba descubrir por qué se había vuelto ese tipo de persona psicópata, pero ante cada respuesta venía otra pregunta que al final terminaba más confundida. Decidió dejar responder eso luego, ahora lo importante era saber qué hacer con su ansiedad por matar.

Al final decidió contenerse un poco, recordó a Jack el Destripador, un asesino que jamás fue encontrado. Ella podría ser como él, sólo debía ser un poco más prudente y contenerse un poco mejor, mientras el miedo de no ser descubierta volviera podía contener su culpa, aunque ¿de verdad sentía culpa? O ¿era sólo el miedo a qué sus crímenes fueran descubiertos? Bueno, al final eso dejaba de importarle.

Sólo debía controlarse un poco más, aunque le encantara sentir la sangre en sus manos, ver las miradas de horror de sus víctimas y sentir satisfacción al ver el cuerpo sin vida de esas pobres personas, ella no podía cometer ningún error y tampoco se consideraba como un animal que no pudiera contenerse.

¿Quién diría lo útil qué era su máscara de "chica perfecta"? Simplemente nadie podía detectar la oscuridad en su corazón, a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que esa sonrisa inocente podía cometer tales actos atroces, nadie creería que un ángel fuera un demonio. Al final sus padres tenían razón, una sonrisa podía mejorar todo.

Aunque tampoco podía confiarse totalmente, debía seguir siendo precavida y evitar levantar cualquier sospecha aún si eso significa tener que contener su sed de sangre un poco más. Porque ella era una "chica perfecta" y una chica perfecta no comete errores….

 _ **Fin…**_

* * *

 **Haruka: ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que usualmente escribo cosas más happy o menos serias que esto.**

 **Rin: Intentamos algo nuevo así que espero que disculpen los errores.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Pd: ¿Merezco un review?**


End file.
